Weeds or Wildflowers
by nowyouseemenowyoudont
Summary: Elusive gardeners make for a confused Kagome. An interconnected drabble series.
1. Saved by the Gardener

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

"So, Kotsu-san will be arriving at half past five," Naraku Kumo, Kagome's much detested boss, dictated leisurely from his reclined position in one of his French armchairs.

"Of course," Kagome tried to appear attentive, something that had to be pulled off when you worked for a narcissist like Naraku.

"I'm relying on you to escort him around the premises and entertain him until I get away from my business meeting with Kagura-san," he purred, his eyes taking on a devious glint. Kagura seemed to be his latest plaything because, as far as Kagome could tell, no actual work got done when they were in the same room together.

"Of course," Kagome smiled and excused herself, subtly drifting away from his foul presence.

Naraku was a spoiled so-and-so who had as much money as he did cunning. A narcissist through and through, he wasn't the easiest person to work for, but the large paycheques that monthly were enough to keep Kagome working for him. She needed the money.

Kotsu-san arrived at the exact time he was destined to, outside the extravagant western-style manor that Kagome worked in. He was exuberantly dressed in a silken white kimono with blue accents.

"Kotsu-san, welcome," Kagome greeted as he stepped from his limousine.

"Call me Bankotsu," he asked, flicking his heavy braid over one strong shoulder.

"I am Higurashi-san," she introduced herself, wondering if this guy would be as smarmy as the others Naraku enticed into investing in his company, "Kumo-san is in a meeting right now so I have been instructed to show you around the property."

"No doubt Naraku wants to show off," the guest scoffed haughtily as he followed Kagome dutifully.

Kagome resisted the urge to agree; Naraku was supposed to be her boss.

"But it appears he knows how to choose his assistants," he voice took on a sultry undertone.

_Lech_, she mourned internally.

The grounds of Naraku's estate were magnificent and Kagome's favourite place. Opulent trees guarded the grounds jealously, a small hedged maze claimed the far left corner, and a koi pond dwelled peacefully within the hibiscus blossoms.

Apparently maintained by an elusive gardener Kagome had yet to meet.

"It's a beautiful garden," her companion purred happily, an unwelcome hand going to rest on her hip as they lagged beneath the large white birch tree.

She carefully shrugged his hand away and backed into the white birch, smiling neutrally.

"What's wrong?" His hand capturing an ebony curl that rested against her collarbone.

Now, how to get out of this without getting fired?

The conundrum was abruptly taken from her hands as his hand was rebuffed by a formidable figure in sturdy boots, frayed jeans and a scowl wielding a pair of pruning shears. His golden eyes pinned Bankotsu and his silver hair shifted in its topknot as he spoke with deadly intensity.

"She does not wish to be touched."

Well, if she was going to be saved by anyone, it may as well have been this beautiful, veritable Adonis.

Prompt: Escort (for Akay's To Deviate challenge)

Words: 500


	2. Sweeth Tooth

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

Kagome smiled as she watched Bankotsu's limousine pull away from Naraku's estate from the kitchen window. The anonymous gardener had saved her from his wandering hands in time for his meeting with Naraku; the lecher had been wrong footed and had subsequently forgotten to be affronted by being rebuffed.

But her gardener-saviour had abruptly disappeared and she hadn't been able to find hide nor hair of him.

Her disgruntled sigh interrupted the silence of the kitchen and Kaede, resident chef, looked up from her pastries in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"The gardener, he helped me out today, but I don't know how to find him to thank him," she divulged to the elderly lady.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kaede asked amiably.

"You know him?"

"He has a certain fondness for Mochi," she mused, handing Kagome a small plate stacked with the sweet treats, "why don't you take them to him? He's probably in the greenhouses."

So that was how Kagome found herself cautiously stepping inside the greenhouse that contained an assortment of beautiful plants. It was sweltering inside; she suddenly understood why he hadn't been wearing a shirt earlier.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Suddenly she was no longer holding the plate of Mochi, it had been seized by a strong hand. Sesshoumaru disappeared back into the rows of plants once he had snaffled the food and Kagome gulped at his wilfully avoidant nature. Was he angry?

"Thanks for helping me out earlier," she tried.

"Hn," he intoned softly, polishing off the last of the Mochi. She couldn't help but notice how cruelly luscious his lips looked as he licked off the debris of his snack.

"I'm Kagome," she volunteered again.

"You're in the way," he told her, placing a proprietary hand on her elbow and leading her out of the greenhouse, "And I already knew your name."

Prompt: Wilful ( fanfic bakeoff secret ingredient 04)

Words: 300


	3. I Appreciate It

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

Kagome sighed as she sorted through the never-ending stacks of her boss - Naraku-the-jerk's - paperwork. He wasn't in today; apparently he'd fallen ill, even though in her experience with Hanyou's they very rarely ever got ill. The overgrown pervert was probably just taking a day off to see one of his female 'friends'.

She shrieked as her carefully ordered pile toppled over with a thud onto the old flag-tiled floor. A cloud of dust was stirred reluctantly from hibernation and she sneezed daintily as it got into her nose.

"Right!" she fumed, "that's it! I refuse to stay in this old dust trap."

Talking to herself was likely to get her a few funny looks, but she was the only one in her stuffy reclusive office that dwelt in the shadows of the impressive building her boss owned.

The old warped wood of the backdoor was stubborn and she had to shunt her entire body weight against it to get it to budge. Of course, there was another way out that led back into the main building, but she wanted to go outside.

The first rays of light made her throw her hand up in surprise to shield her eyes, she presumed she'd become accustomed to the limited light in her office.

She stepped from the dusty step and closed the door behind her, almost toppling over a branch of Sakura blossoms that had been placed there.

She picked them up gently and tittered as she clapped eyes on the plate that they had been placed on. It was the plate she had lent to that surly gardener; Sesshoumaru!

"What's this?" she mused, "a token of his appreciation?" She pondered this for a moment as she stared at the fragrant blooms. "Well, he didn't strike me as being very verbally demonstrative."

Prompt: Token (fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient 05)

Words: 300


	4. Observations

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

Sometimes, not even humming a tune under your breath could drown out your narcissistic boss who was too busy prattling about his baboon pelt to notice that he was forcing his assistant into a comatose-like state.

"It's a token of my position as descendant of the righteous Kumo clan!" he twittered as he stroked the freakily white pelt.

Why had he even called her in? She wondered morosely, though the answer was simple; Naraku loved bragging, and boasting to an empty room was superfluous at best.

Languidly-blinking lazy eyes tracked the room, trying to find something to latch onto, to take interest in, so that Kagome's dubious grip on consciousness could be held onto.

She found herself gazing out of the window dreamily for a few moments before a flash of silver caught her attention.

The gardener! Sesshoumaru!

Looking positively mind-melting under the sun, the silver haired, golden eyed gardener was calmly clipping the hedges. She did so enjoy it when he didn't wear a shirt...

Those hard muscles rippled and flexed temptingly as he went about his work studiously, with the practised air of someone who had done this numerous times before. He laboured over the task with a perfectionist's eye, not at all bored by the chore.

She nearly fell out of her chair, however, when he wiped an arm across his face and turned probing golden eyes to stare at her through Naraku's office window. A silver brow quirked in askance.

Blushing and gulping, she turned away; faintly mortified that she'd been caught ogling the already reticent man. If he'd been unforthcoming before, he was going to avoid her like the plague now!

However, she missed the glint in those golden eyes as he surveyed her flushed, rosy cheeks one last time before returning to his task.

Prompt: Token (fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient 05)

Words: 300


	5. Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

Kagome blinked at the flowers that had been thrust into her hands by the delivery boy from the local florist.

A bunch of irises beamed up at her from her arms and she smiled in bemusement at them.

"Who are they from?" she asked carefully, glancing at the delivery boy in bafflement.

He inspected a clipboard that was tucked under his arm. "Hojo-san."

Ah, her last Thursday's date from hell. He'd been boring, banal, and bland and everything she wasn't looking for in a boyfriend.

But these flowers were almost sweet.

Upon looking up she discovered the surly delivery boy had disappeared.

"Charming," she muttered, perusing the card, 'Accept these as a token of my gratitude for a lovely evening.'

"Hn."

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the utterance, and whirled to find the gardener stood there, a smudge of grass smeared across the crescent moon on his forehead.

He held a potted fern under one arm and was glaring at her irises with something akin to disdain. She half expected the flowers to wilt from it.

"Um, hi, Sesshoumaru-san," she mumbled, clasping her flowers to her chest and staring at him with wide eyes.

"They were a gift?" he asked slowly, his words coming out unhurried, as if he tested everyone of them for endurance before they passed his lips.

Looking down at her irises she nodded, feeling like a naughty school child in front of the headmaster.

"Irises... pertain to friendship." His lip curled scornfully.

"They were from a date," she muttered.

"Indeed, then he has no concept of flowers and their importance," he huffed.

"So," she felt the need to lighten the conversation slightly, "what do ferns mean?"

"Confidence," he flicked his silver ponytail at her, almost playfully.

"But of course," she hummed, lips quirking.

Prompt: Token (fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient 05)

Words: 300


	6. Demon of all Trades, Master of None

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Kagome grumbled to herself as she hunted the floor of the entry way into Naraku's esteemed mansion. Having Naraku as her boss was no picnic and today he'd run her ragged, making her fetch so many errands that a professional gopher would have passed out hours ago. As she'd been moving his latest piece of art around, trying to find space for it, she'd felt her earring drop and was having problems locating the blasted thing.

"Come here!" she called plaintively, like her earring was a lost puppy.

"Here," a masculine voice intruded upon her fruitless searching.

Glancing up, she blinked at the clawed fingertips holding out her earring to her. Sesshoumaru stood in the entryway placidly, and he carried with him the peaceful scent of the garden he looked after.

"Oh, thanks," she muttered, noting disappointedly that he had a shirt on today. But it was the clingy white variety so it wasn't so disappointing.

"You are... frazzled," he commented astutely, earning himself a half-hearted glare off of the rumpled looking woman.

"I'm in urgent need of a drink," she proclaimed loftily, making her way into the third reception room to open Naraku's drinks cabinet and feast on its innards.

Following sedately, Sesshoumaru cocked a brow as she shamelessly attempted to gain access to the cabinet.

"Move," he swept her hands away from the lock and inserted a claw tip into the hole. Moments later the cabinet popped open.

"Oh, were you a thief in a past life?" she asked, taking up a seat on one of Naraku's priceless antique sofa.

"Among other things," he allowed, calmly mixing drinks until he was seemingly satisfied and presented the concoction to her.

Hesitantly, Kagome sipped at the offering and broke into a beatific smile as the flavour fizzled on her tongue. "It's good! What is it?"

"Something... special," he replied succinctly.

"So you were a bartender too, in this past life of yours?" she asked inquisitively.

"I am a demon," he uttered, flicking his hair over his shoulder haughtily, "I have been many things in my life."

"Oh," she paused, "but you seemed really passionate about gardening before."

"I am at peace in a garden, surrounded by nature... it is by far the most fitting job I have found," he calmly poured himself a glass and swallowed it in one.

"Whoa, go easy on that stuff," she reprimanded.

A fang peeked out over his bottom lip. "I am a demon; my alcohol tolerance far surpasses your own."

"Yeah, whatever," she huffed, nursing her glass mulishly. "So why a thief?"

He considered this for a while, golden eyes boring into her blue ones. "Thrill."

"So you're an adrenaline junky?"

"Perhaps," he muttered, quirking a brow at her deductions. The real reason behind his foray into thievery had been more to do with his conviction that he was superior to any human; he'd stolen their treasures and left them elsewhere, in plain sight. A slap in the face. _I could've, but I didn't._

* * *

Prompt: Bartender

Words: 500


	7. Show Me Yours and I'll Show You Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

Kagome, fed up and exhausted from a day of listening to her insufferable boss, Naraku, whining, mooched into the kitchen and slumped into a chair without first taking stock of the people in the room.

Kaede, the cook, was there of course, but she had failed to notice that she had claimed a seat next to Sesshoumaru the reticent gardener.

His large, mud-encrusted boots were propped on a ridiculously prim and proper footstool as he daintily ate the assorted sugary confectionaries Kaede had laid out for him.

"Kagome-chan!" Kaede cheered, arranging cups and a tea pot on a tray, "would you have tea too?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kagome uttered, watching as Kaede brought the tea tray to the table and began pouring them cups with deft hands.

Sesshoumaru accepted his own cup wordlessly and sipped at it genially. Kagome nodded her thanks and followed suit, curious when a little cheesy jingle began playing.

Kaede smiled and patted her small television that perched on the kitchen surface, and said in explanation, "It's almost time for one of my favourite American TV shows!"

"Oh," Kagome acknowledged, darting a sideways glance at Sesshoumaru's tray of confectionary goodness, wondering if he'd be inclined to share or whether he'd scold her for trying.

"The Game Show host is simply perfectly charming," Kaede fluttered, "makes even this old woman's heart skip a beat."

"You aren't old Kaede," Kagome admonished, hand sneaking out to snag a pastry, squeaking when she was rebuffed by Sesshoumaru, her wrists slapped lightly as a deterrent.

"Hush," Kaede waved at the two in a flustered fashion, "It's starting."

Kagome's eyes flickered to the small, well-loved television and groaned. She knew this show, in fact, she was on first name terms with the host. Kaede called him charming, Kagome called him an ass... and her erstwhile father.

"I don't like him," Kagome admitted freely, sipping from her tea and wincing as she burnt her tongue.

Kaede looked astonished, Sesshoumaru looked mildly interested.

Kagome shrugged helplessly. "He's my dad."

"You hold disdain for your father?" Sesshoumaru inquired softly, golden eyes flicking towards her as she anxiously clasped and unclasped her hands.

"He left when Souta was born," Kagome muttered, "the only good thing about him is that he always paid child-support."

"Your father gave you his eyes," Sesshoumaru mused, narrowing his eyes at the tanned host, "they say my father gave me his too," he allowed.

A half-smile crept onto Kagome's face at that. It seemed as if Sesshoumaru believed in a fair trade, she'd revealed something about her private life and he had returned in kind.

"Hmph," Kaede shook her head distrustfully, "a pretty-faced scoundrel," she admonished dangerously, switching to a different programme, "now this is more like it!"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome winced as a man threw himself off of a cliff in the hopes of catching some sort of prize.

"This should be illegal," Kagome muttered, groaning in sympathy as another person almost broke themselves.

"Hn. Some humans do inane things."

Kagome snorted.

Prompt: Game Show Host

Words: 500


	8. Joke

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

Flopping with a disgruntled huff onto the grass next to Sesshoumaru, Kagome groaned out loud and kicked off her impractical high heels with vigour.

The gardener crooked a silver brow at her and dug his shovel in the earth. He'd been planning on digging in preparation for Naraku's latest birdbath but he wasn't likely to get very far in the presence of a surly Kagome.

Narrowing her eyes as the sun reflected of his shovel and shone at her, she watched as he sat carefully, folding his long arms and legs gracefully as he lowered himself beside her. She wished she could look that graceful; the only time she'd ever accomplished such a feat was when she stood perfectly still.

"Naraku hauled me around a sodding museum all day, and I was wearing new shoes!" she lamented, wriggling her toes mournfully.

"He is your boss. Discipline is desired."

Wrinkling her nose, she mock punched him in the shoulder. "But not freely given."

Reaching down with long deft fingers, Sesshoumaru snagged her strappy impractical shoe by a strap and dangled it from a claw tip. "These are impractical."

"They're cute," she corrected sternly.

"Frivolous and painful," he countered, gesturing to her poor abused feet.

"Hush, I, for one, am not sensible with my shoe purchases," Kagome admonished, "and I challenge you to find a woman that is."

"And I challenge you to find me a _human_ woman who is sensible," the demon rebuffed in a bored tone of voice, earning himself a squawk of outrage.

"You just insulted me gender and my species in one fell swoop!" she accused, confused at first by the light in his side-long gaze.

And then it hit her.

He was teasing her. And suddenly, her feet didn't hurt quite so much.

He nodded once; satisfied.

Prompt: Shine

Words: 300


	9. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

Kagome followed the sounds of amicable conversation into the kitchen, her hand running along the rough stone wall that led to the manor's kitchen.

What greeted her when she got there, however, was enough to make her freeze in her tracks.

Her dad – her game show host, ass of a father – was sat making small talk with the cheery cook Kaede in his broken Japanese.

Her father literally sparkled in the earthy kitchen. His shoes were polished immaculately, his hair cut and highlighted just so, his teeth shone and had probably been bleached.

Kaede smiled at her. "Kagome-chan, I don't know why you were so down on your father, he is a very nice man!" she enthused.

"A real charmer," Kagome deadpanned, one hand coming to rest on her hip dangerously.

"Kagome, darling!" her father enthused, coming over to kiss her exuberantly on both cheeks.

She turned her head away from him, pouting petulantly.

Chuckling, he ran a hand through his hair and smiled at Kaede. "Could we have a moment?"

When they were alone, he turned beseeching eyes on her. "Kagome, don't be like this, please!"

"I'm not being like anything," she was reproachful as she snagged a cookie from a platter that Kaede had been preparing.

"I thought I'd come and see you, considering I'm in the area on work, I thought it would give us the perfect opportunity to catch up!"

"Dad!" She stomped her foot, slightly mortified at the childish action. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't want you here?"

He looked affronted. "I'm your father," he protested.

"By name," she argued, pressing her crumb covered fingers onto a napkin, "but by trade you're an ass."

"Kagome—"

Shaking her head, she turned tail and stalked away. "Go away, dad!"

"Kagome! Wait!"

Prompt: Shine

Words: 300


	10. Bad News and Chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

A newspaper slapped down on Kagome's rickety desk, stirring a veritable cloud of dust in the little cobwebbed office. Her antique lamp, or rather her boss's antique lamp, threatened to wobble off the table and she quickly steadied it on its precarious perch on the corner of the table.

"What is it?" Kagome asked curiously, glancing up with wide eyes at the towering visage of Sesshoumaru. In her damp cramped office he seemed even larger and more muscle bound than usual. His shirt was loose today and she mourned the loss of one of her favourite views.

A claw tip tapped an article in the newspaper in response and she clicked on her table lamp and drew the paper across the desk to peruse the article.

"No way."

"Hn."

"How did they... I don't even..." Kagome gave up speaking because fluidity of speech was obviously something shock robbed from her. She'd certainly never expected _this_.

Her father's impromptu visit to Japan had apparently all been caught on camera. Much like the slightly weird pursuit that had happened in the gardens as he'd tried to chase her into compliance.

"A photographer recognised your father," Sesshoumaru expounded.

"Clearly," she grumbled, "but what I don't get is how they know I'm his daughter," she ran her hands through her hair in exasperation. "Surely it's more rational to assume I'm his... lover or something?"

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru allowed, watching her confusion with concerned golden eyes, "assuming your father is innocent in all this."

Kagome frowned up at him, a slight pucker appearing between her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"The ratings for your father's show have been on the decline, and this stunt has boosted publicity."

Kagome stood abruptly and cursed under her breath as she accidentally kneed the table in the process. "That swine!" she raged.

"Does he have it in him?" Sesshoumaru inquired blandly.

"Yes," Kagome admitted morosely, hands clenching into fiercely frustrated fists. "He's always been out for himself, you know?"

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru nodded curtly, "Our fathers are chillingly similar in that respect."

Kagome threw her hands into the air exasperatedly and slumped back down into her seat. "Well, that's just great!" she groaned, sarcasm diluting her voice.

"They know your last name," he continued, a single claw underlining the appropriate part of the print.

Kagome scowled and swept the newspaper into the wastepaper basket dismissively. Lowering her head to the tabletop she made a groaning noise that perturbed Sesshoumaru enough to tug on a strand of her loose hair.

She jerked her face from the table and leant on her chin, arms dangling limply, and glowered at him. "What, can't you see me moping here?"

The corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched as if he had fought down the urge to smile and he grabbed her chin, tilted her mouth open, and casually plopped a chocolate caramel inside.

"Cheer up," he instructed stiffly. His awkwardness warmed Kagome's heart. He'd brought her bad news she needed to know and a chocolate; could he be anymore perfect?

* * *

Prompt: Photographer

Words: 500


	11. Always a Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

It was strange to see Sesshoumaru in something other than those ass-hugging jeans, but Kagome had to admit that the rakishly rumpled suit with its dashingly askew black tie was pleasing on the eye. He didn't look an inch out of place amongst the hoity-toity clientele that milled around the hotel's lobby. And she appreciated his company immensely; his mere presence was enough to calm her skittishness.

In lieu of being able to punch her father for using her to gain publicity, Kagome had instead contacted Amy, her father's efficient, cold and unyielding personal assistant. Possibly, Amy was the only person alive that could control her father and his flighty ways.

The dinging of the lift heralded Amy's arrival, and she stepped from the lift, her highly practical shoes making brisk clipping sounds against the polished floor as she walked over to them. With her auburn hair coiled into a highly efficient bun and her severe glasses perched perfectly on her nose, Amy was every inch pulled together and in control.

Self consciously, Kagome pushed her loose wavy hair back from her face and nodded in greeting.

"Kagome, it is good to see you again," Amy spoke in impeccable Japanese and Kagome was once again left disgruntled that her father – who had two half-Japanese children – had never bothered to learn the language properly.

"You've seen the paper, I take it?" Kagome asked, cutting straight to the chase.

Amy's grey eyes narrowed dangerously. "Your father is extremely repentant for the fallout of his pathetic actions," she told Kagome seriously.

Kagome didn't doubt it. If Amy said he was sorry, then she'd already made him pay. This woman was terrifying, but in a polite, non offensive manner.

"Good," she murmured, sighing wearily with relief.

"The stunt he pulled was unforgivable," Amy continued briskly, "thusly, he will not be coming back to Japan unless it is an emergency. I have also ensured that you will no longer by harassed by the press in any manner."

Blinking in mute astonishment, Kagome inquired, "How?" _What_ _kind of connections does this woman have_?

Amy smiled, but it was more a display of teeth than a gesture of happiness. The steel was unmistakable. "Just know that you will not be further inconvenienced."

"Thank you," Kagome bowed politely to the woman, giving up on an attempt to extract any information out of her. Amy was apparently tight lipped when it came to her nefarious nature.

Barely aware of her surroundings, Kagome allowed Sesshoumaru to steer her from the hotel lobby with his hand at the small of her back. He navigated down many side streets, but Kagome only became conscious of her surroundings again when a cup of jasmine tea was set down in front of her.

Snapping out of her less than charitable thoughts about her father, Kagome glanced up at the teeming tea shop. They were sat at a little table at the far end of the store, on cushy armchairs and the shop buzzed around them with chatter and the clinking of teacups onto saucers.

Robotically bringing her tea to her lips, she blew on the steaming beverage, watching idly at the steam spiralled upwards and dissipated.

For a long time they sat in silence, sipping their tea and quietly swimming in the busy hum and drone of the tea shop.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hnn..."

"Thanks," she muttered, sipping from her cup.

A finger tilted her chin upwards, and he popped another caramel chocolate into her mouth. She smiled softly as he looked away, an embarrassed furrow appearing on his forehead as he frowned.

"Thanks," she repeated, clutching her tea cup close to her chest.

They sat there, content in each other's company, in companionable silence for a long time. There was no need to talk, no need to converse about warped childhoods and parents who had been a disappointment. He understood and that was a balm to her frazzled nerves.

Sometimes, words are not necessary.

When they left the shop, the temperature had plummeted, the wind had picked up and Kagome was beginning to regret shirking her coat in favour of the loose weave pink cardigan. Astute eyes picked up on the hunch of her shoulders.

Kagome let out a little _eep_ of surprise as Sesshoumaru covered her with his suit jacket. The silk lining felt good against her skin and her hands were lost in the long sleeves. She ducked her face into the lapel, drowning in both the jacket and Sesshoumaru's scent. He looked at her for a moment, seemingly faintly stunned and then his ears tinged red and he strode on ahead. Kagome followed after.

The train station was crowded and bustling with people and Kagome stayed close to Sesshoumaru's side for fear of being swept away by the tide of people. A rambunctious mother carting along a screaming toddler knocked Kagome off balance and, as Sesshoumaru caught and held her in the protective embrace of her arms, she mumbled her pain into his shirt.

A human wouldn't have been able to hear the woes she poured out to his shirtfront, but Sesshoumaru listened.

"I wish I didn't care that he used me like that," she whispered, voice trembling, "but I do."

Sesshoumaru threaded his long fingers through her hair and pressed her forehead to his chest. Golden eyes looked out into the middle distance as his chest rumbled. "You love your father."

Kagome felt his voice all the way down to her toes. "And that's why it hurts."

As Kagome clung to him she took something important. Though it was important, Sesshoumaru wouldn't realise it was no longer in his possession for a long while. But he did realise that right now, the train was not important and so it was paid no heed as it pulled into the station. Instead, he stood with Kagome, fingers laced through her hair, her stability, holding her afloat under the gushing wave of humanity.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 989


	12. Surly Gallantry

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Taking refuge from her problems in the wide expanse of Naraku's garden was Kagome's new pastime. Naraku had insisted she plan an impromptu dinner party for him to smarm some corporate bigwigs, and, as his assistant, she'd had no choice but to obey. Naraku's whims were nearly impossible to fathom and mostly came at inopportune moments with near unfeasible deadlines.

So, she decided she'd earned a quick break from the stress of her neurotic, narcissistic boss and headed out into the gardens of his large estate. A few steps onto the immaculately manicured grass and Kagome had kicked off her heels; they kept sinking into the soil. And, though she mused that the gardener might thank her for her impromptu aeration of the garden, it was hindering her movements in a most cumbersome manner.

Though the gardens were awe inspiring and enough to inspire a state of bliss within her regardless of how frazzled she was from work, she admitted – only to herself – that she really came here for Sesshoumaru's company.

Currently, the reticent gardener was sat in the dappled shade of the permission tree that claimed the western corner of the garden. Even in blue jeans and a white t-shirt, he positively glowed with demonic vitality and masculine beauty. His hair was tied in his customary topknot and mud-caked boots were propped up on a convenient root.

Golden eyes opened to half-mast as she approached and he yawned, revealing gleaming white fangs that signified his predator status.

"Naraku is a child," she muttered uncharitably, dropping lightly to the ground beside him and stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Hn..." Sesshoumaru hummed, staring off at the horizon distractedly, "Dealing with his temper tantrums is your job."

Kagome scoffed and rotated her shoulder; it was stiff from hunching over the phone all afternoon in order to organise Naraku's ludicrous dinner party. "You do too!"

"Naraku knows better than to cross me," he informed her lightly, "this garden is mine."

Kagome didn't miss the inflection. "And it looks good."

It was only minutely, but Sesshoumaru's chin tilted upwards in a preening manner, Kagome hid a smile behind a yawn. Though he was confident to a fault, he seemed to adore praise. An egomaniac? Maybe, but at least he wasn't as adamantly obvious about it as Naraku was with his selfishness.

And, she reflected as she cast her gaze around the beautiful garden, Sesshoumaru had a right to be proud.  
A sidelong glance was shot in her direction and Sesshoumaru's soft snort was the only warning she got before he moved. One moment he was relaxing along side her, the nest he was knelt in front of her. Bemusedly, she watched mutely as he pulled the pearly button that was hanging on a thread from her shirt, snipping the thread with a flick of his claw. She hadn't even noticed.

Within the next moment, he had a needle and a thread, and her button was being refastened with a practised air. A little indignant at his commanding care, she none the less allowed it because – though she'd never tell him – his determined expression was extremely cute.

"I suppose you were a tailor too, in one of those past lives of yours," Kagome teased as he sat back and tucked the sewing kit back into his pocket. Did he always carry it around with him?

"Tch," Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose, "Kaede-san insisted on teaching me."

Kagome could just imagine their little old cook bending Sesshoumaru's ear until he listened to her and learnt.

"It is a useful skill," he allowed and then flicked her a wry glance, "and the kit was a gift from her."

"Ah," she murmured, running her finger over the pearly surface of the button. "You're sweet."

Sesshoumaru flicked her nose with a claw tip and looked away.

"And embarrassed."

"And with that button undone I can see your bra," he said woodenly, wincing at her little high pitched moue of distress.

"You're a gentleman," she told him as she quickly did up the button and tried to beat away the blush rising on her cheeks. She meant it, not many men would have told her and helped her patch up her shirt. Possibly she'd found the last chivalrous man alive. Which, she supposed, might have been due to him being a demon and therefore probably old enough to remember the Mejii era.

"Tch," he grumbled, suddenly surly.

* * *

Prompt: Horizon

Words: 739


	13. Vantage Point

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

As a young whelp, Sesshoumaru had shirked responsibility, flippantly shrugged off his duty and shunned the idea of ever needing anyone. His father was a disappointment, his mother too proud to fight for her mate, his half-brother too brash and abrasive.

_I rely on no one. _

Emotional ties eventually led to heartbreak and betrayal. No relationship stood the test of time. Because there is no such thing as love. In the end it all broiled down to attraction, which ebbed away with the passing of years.

Solitude was wise.

Or, at least, that was the assumption he had based so many years of his life on. Yet, his cold facade was slipping and his blood was unfreezing in his veins. She was pivotal.

When he'd first laid eyes on her, applying for the position as Naraku's assistant, he'd barely spared her a cursory glance, and when she'd been hired, he'd avoided her. Most women were, in his opinion, strangely eager to please him, regardless of the fact he seldom wanted their attention. Distracting. Cumbersome. And best ignored until they went away.

This woman, however, was...

Kagome. Really, adjectives failed when it came to the woman. She ran hot and cold, snapped like a cobra though her venom was often harmless and sometimes she made him do insane things that were often completely out of character.

He was supposed to be trimming the hedge, but, from his perch on the ladder, he could see into Kagome's office from the high window. Unfortunately, he couldn't see through the old glass properly, but his sensitive ears could detect her indistinct grumbling which accompanied the sounds of files crashing to the flagstone floor.

An inarticulate groan of annoyance made him smirk, and, seconds later, she burst from her office straight into the garden. A deep breath in was probably an attempt to calm herself, but the irate glance back into her office suggested she had failed.

She turned to go back inside moodily, but one of the heels of yet another pair of highly impractical shoes became wedged between the cobblestones.

Jumping from the roof with an almost feline grace, the gardener landed beside her and, wrapping a hand around her slim ankle, prised her heel from between the cobblestones. The delicate strap that crisscrossed around her ankle was incredibly distracting. But they probably weren't entirely responsible for the deep yearning in his gut for the woman.

* * *

Prompt: Yearn

Words: 403


	14. Nothing Like It

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

A keen nose guided a mud-stained Sesshoumaru through the halls of his employer's manor to the quaint little kitchen. The smell of freshly baked bread tempted his olfactory senses and zombie-like, he made his way down to Kaede's domain.

Mondays weren't usually baking day, so Sesshoumaru was intrigued. Pushing the heavy wooden door to the kitchen open, Sesshoumaru peered into the room and a slow smile crept up on him.

Kaede was sat with feet propped on a buffet, watching Kagome matronly. Kagome, meanwhile, was up to her elbows in dough. Sleeves rolled up, flour smeared haphazardly across one cheek, hair twisted up into a slapdash bun held in place with a clothes peg, Kagome's blue eyes glinted with determination as she attempted to knead the dough properly.

From what Sesshoumaru could tell, it was more like she was beating the dough into submission. Slipping into the room silently, Sesshoumaru stole up behind Kaede and leaned against her chair.

"What's she doing?" he murmured, amused that Kagome hadn't even heard him over her enthusiastic kneading.

Kaede smiled. "Butchering bread," she told him, chuckling wryly.

Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed indulgently, crinkling the crescent moon on his forehead. "She's happy."

Kaede's gaze softened.

Apparently, he'd spoken too loud as Kagome spun on her heel, cheeks flushing as she spied him. "Sesshoumaru!"

"Bread?" Sesshoumaru asked, moving to her side.

Kagome grinned and wrinkled her nose as Sesshoumaru rubbed the flour from her cheek with a clawed thumb. "It's great for stress relief," she confided.

A cursory glance was flicked at the bread baking merrily in the oven. "They've turned out well."

Kagome ducked her head. "Those were Kaede's."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I'm sure there's nothing like the taste of your own hard effort."

Kagome looked down at the pulverised dough and giggled. "Nothing like it."

* * *

Prompt: Yearn

Words: 300


	15. UpsyDaisy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Kagome looked up from her computer screen as the temperamental weather took a turn for the worse; the hail stones striking the panes of her office window in a thrumming staccato. The grandfather clock out in the corridor of the mansion chimed six times and she stretched her arms above her head as she rose from her seat. Thanks to the heaps of work Naraku had piled on her, she'd ended up staying late.

The brisk tapping of her heels on the flagstones echoed as she started down the corridor and she belatedly realised that she hadn't brought her umbrella; walking to the train station would be a challenge in this weather. Donning her coat in the main hall, she peered out at the darkened skies unenthusiastically.

"It really doesn't look very inviting," she murmured to the empty corridor.

"Indeed."

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, whirling towards the familiar voice and pressing a hand to her rapidly beating heart. "You scared me!" she accused.

A silvery brow quirked wryly and the gardener slipped past her to claim his own coat from the coat stand. "You are unobservant," Sesshoumaru parried languidly.

Ignoring the barb, she opened the door and winced as the wind picked up almost sadistically, making her regret wearing a skirt. Shutting the door behind him, Sesshoumaru stepped out alongside her and peered down at her in quiet amusement as she attempted to disappear into the neck of her coat as though she was a turtle.

"At least it's stopped hailing," she mused optimistically.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Sheets of rain obscured all of the normally picturesque landscape. Outside the protective shelter of the front stoop, the elements reigned supreme.

"Hnn..."

A coat landed on her head with a muffled flump and Kagome was immediately surrounded by Sesshoumaru's scent, seconds before he scooped her off her feet and into his arms.

"To the train station?" he checked gravely.

"Um... yes?"

Sesshoumaru's method of transportation cut the two mile walk into a thirty second dousing and it was a completely disoriented Kagome who set her patented heels on the train station platform. She blinked up at him.

"You're fast." Awe tinged her voice.

Sesshoumaru shook himself off in a rather canine fashion and reclaimed his coat. "And wet," he informed her dryly.

And, though she was shivering and cold, Kagome's heart was inexplicably warmed in her chest.

* * *

Prompt: Hail

Words: 400


	16. Helping Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Taking the train every morning to work meant sacrificing personal space, your eardrums and nasal cavities. Currently, Kagome was being subjected to an old man's coughing fit, a man talking too loudly on the phone and waving his arms with an enthusiastic abandon that was going to leave bruises and a baby that had some healthy lungs if its squalling cries were any indication.

The scenery out of the window was nothing more than a green-grey blur and it reminded her of her recent trip in Sesshoumaru's arms. That demon was fast, too fast. She leant her head against the cool glass lethargically.

A tingle of warmth ran down the back of her neck in a feather-light caress seconds before two hands came to rest on the window's glass either side of her head. Petite shoulders tensed.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru greeted softly, Kagome's shoulders eased up on their tensed position.

"Sesshoumaru," she greeted happily. There was a brief companionable pause before something occurred to Kagome and a frown creased her forehead. "Why are you on the train?"

"Work," was the dry reply.

Kagome turned, coming nose to chest with the demon caging her in, "Yes… but wouldn't it be easier to run… you're probably faster on foot come to think of it."

Sesshoumaru's nose wrinkled. "Human laws place a limit on demonic speeds within metropolitan areas."

"Doesn't it smell bad?" It must. Even to her human senses the train's odour was impossible to ignore.

"Hnn… you help."

The admission was sweet and Kagome realised that, whilst he could focus on her scent at their close proximity, she could also smell his clean, fresh scent. "Well, then… you can ride the train with me!" she urged, happy at the thought of helping Sesshoumaru, even just in this small way. After all, he'd helped her out a lot recently.

"Hnn."

* * *

Prompt: Urge

Words: 307


	17. Like Riding a Bicycle

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Sharp as a katana, a gust of wind cut across the courtyard and Kagome's Post-It-Note escaped, buffered by the errant breeze.

"Come back!" she called plaintively, stretching out her arm in a useless attempt to lure it back. The note paid her no mind, uncaring of the fact that it contained the important details about a client that Naraku had given to her, it made a nest in the tallest tree in the garden.

Running a hand through her hair, Kagome squinted up at the tree. Harassed, bedraggled and worn out after a long day running around after her egotistical boss Naraku, this little calamity was more than she could handle professionally.

Slamming her files onto the nearest wall, she stalked towards the tree. Sizing it up venomously, she yanked off her grey heels and, uncaring of being ladylike or modest, hiked up her pencil skirt to free her legs. When she'd been ten, she'd climbed to the top of the goshinboku, this tree didn't stand a chance.

Sesshoumaru happened across the scene a scant ten minutes later. The bemused gardener did his best to decipher what she was doing whilst trying valiantly not to catch a glimpse. What kind of woman climbed a tree in a skirt?

"Need help?"

Entirely pleased with herself, sporting rips in her stockings and sap stains on her white blouse, Kagome beamed perkily down at him, triumphantly holding out the Post-It-Note. "I got it!"

Buffeted by a cloud of his youki, he drifted slowly until he was at her eye level. "Was it really that important?" he enquired, holding out a hand to help her onto his cloud.

She giggled as her feet touched the cloud. "I worked off my stress and proved that I'm still a champion tree-climber!" she cheered, "Totally worth it."

* * *

Prompt: Perk

Words: 300


	18. Endurance Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Sesshoumaru suspected that it was the repeated close proximity that made him more aware of the subtle nuances to Kagome's scent. As they swayed together in the train, he braced a palm against the window on one side of her head and narrowed his eyes a fraction at a man a few seats away who was eying her appreciatively. Her naivety was overwhelming; he doubted she'd even noticed the attention.

If she'd been a little more perceptive she would have realised many things. The most prevalent being that he didn't need to stand quite so close to drown out the scent of the train. He stood close for many reasons, instinctually; he was defensive over the girl, possessively; he wanted to cover her body with his and hide her from the other passengers. Yet, he enjoyed dousing himself in her scent too much to keep his distance; even if he'd never admit to it.

This over-familiarity with her scent was the reason he knew she was sick. If her feverish forehead and little sniffles weren't enough of an indication. Her disdain for their boss was evident but she was a diligent worker and had come to work regardless.

It went against the grain to be so in tune with a person, but, startlingly, he couldn't find it in him to be indignant.

The sway of the train made her bump into him and he braced her with his other arm around her waist as she swayed.

She smiled dazedly up at him in thanks, her cheeks flushed, before she leant her hot forehead on the cool glass of the train window and let out a low moan of relief.

Golden eyes closed resignedly as the tips of his ears reddened. Somehow this trip was a lot longer than he remembered.

* * *

Prompt: Grain

Words: 300


	19. Favourable

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

The sound of the greenhouse door being flung open echoed gratingly, but Sesshoumaru didn't look up from the twine he was clipping. The small feminine missile named Kagome sought him out with deadly accuracy, even though he crouched in labyrinth of potted plants.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Deliberately setting down the ball of twine and his shears onto the wooden shelf with a click, the demonic gardener stood to his impressive height. Kagome was obviously flustered, her hair sticking out oddly as though she had been running her hands through it, her eyes were tight and distressed and... pleading.

A silver brow arched as she began to babble rather incoherently. The babbling was interspersed with pleading. Unfortunately she was too incoherent and breathless for him to understand.

Calmly, he pressed one clawed fingertip to her lips, halting her chattering and snagged the coat hanger from her hands. A neatly pressed waiter's uniform hung from it, and Sesshoumaru suddenly understood the pleading note she'd injected into the deluge of words that had tumbled from between her lips.

"Kagome."

"Please," Kagome spoke over the finger across her lips.

"Kagome," he repeated sternly.

Kagome removed the finger from her lips and clasped his hand in between hers. "One of the waiters dropped out at the last minute, I really need your help."

Sesshoumaru's flat glare prompted more babbling.

"I'm going to be waitressing too, if it's any consolation." And then she was off again; ranting about untrustworthy catering companies.

This time, she was stopped in her tracks by the raspberry that Sesshoumaru popped into her open mouth.

"I hate formal parties," he told her sombrely, "especially when I must wear a _Western_," his lip curled, "uniform."

Kagome opened her mouth to attempt to persuade him and he pushed another raspberry inside.

"But I will help _you_."

* * *

Prompt: Formal

Words: 300


	20. Graze

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

The rhythmic click of the pruning shears and the rustle of leaves filled the greenhouse as Sesshoumaru calmly pruned his plants. It was an exceptionally warm day and Sesshoumaru had already discarded his t-shirt, modesty was a human failing.

Lips quirked as his sensitive ears picked up on a thrumming bass to the soothing sounds of his greenhouse. There was only one person in the household who whistled when she walked.

"Coffee break!" she announced cheerfully, flinging the door of the greenhouse open. Sesshoumaru turned to face her with one silver brow arched incredulously.

Kagome met his wry gaze and her blue eyes became sheepish. "Well, iced-tea break, then," she amended, lofting the tray on which the chilled beverages rested.

"That is agreeable," he acknowledged, wiping his soil-smeared hands on a rag.

With a grin, Kagome set the tea down next to a pot and handed him a tall cold glass. His fingertips grazed hers as he accepted the drink. It appeared Kagome was overly aware of his touch; she'd dropped the glass because their skin had brushed. Sesshoumaru caught it gracefully, smirking teasingly. Kagome's cheeks flushed adorably as she took refuge in a sip of her own beverage.

"Wow, it's really hot in here," Kagome commented, and Sesshoumaru admired her restraint as she allowed herself the briefest of glances at his bared torso. "The ice is already melting."

Blue eyes widened as clawed fingertips brushed her hair back from her forehead.

"But, the ice is not the only thing melting," he murmured, hooded eyes watching as a bead of sweat trickled along her neck and down her cleavage.

Kagome gulped. _Is he flirting?_ her rapidly overheating brain wondered dazedly.

With an intricate twist, a length of twine and an absorbed expression, Sesshoumaru gathered her hair into a refreshing bun. The feathery touches of his fingers almost more than she could stand.

His golden eyes were hooded and made her hotter still. Blue eyes sparked as she met his sultry gaze. _Definitely flirting_. It was nice; normally a man's attentions were somewhat nauseating, but Sesshoumaru was apparently a connoisseur. Of course, he'd certainly had enough time to work out his strategies.

Taking another cooling gulp of her iced-tea, her tongue tentatively licked her lower lip. "Can I tie your hair up too?" she asked, cursing the huskiness of her voice.

Sesshoumaru muffled a chuckle and held out a piece of twine. "I'm all yours," he replied, turning to present the waterfall of silver hair for her perusal.

* * *

Prompt: Melt

Words: 424


	21. Unmanageable Mischief

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Watching the dust motes sift and twirl in the light that streamed in from the high window in her stuffy office, Kagome lethargically tapped a pen against her notebook. She was supposed to be organising the renovation of the east wing of Naraku's impressive manor house, but distractions were everywhere.

When the rusty door that led directly into the garden burst open, she beamed up at a windswept Sesshoumaru, who scanned the room critically, nostrils flaring. Quite a sight for sore eyes, he was wearing a mud smeared vest that clung to his chest and exposed the biceps. Now this was a distraction.

"You lost something?" she asked confusedly, tilting her head to one side curiously.

"There is an intruder," he told her loftily and then, much to her surprise, he picked up a vase she hadn't noticed before and shook it rather violently.

Before she could decide he was insane, there was a rather jarring pop and the vase became a Kitsune child that Sesshoumaru was holding by the tail.

"Good job I didn't put any flowers in it," Kagome commented absently as the fox demon wriggled and scowled at a haughty Sesshoumaru.

"Tch," Sesshoumaru muttered, slinging the Kitsune over his shoulder like the child was a sack and walking from the office. Bemused, Kagome got to her feet and followed after, hands smoothing down her pencil skirt.

"Sesshoumaru-san?" she started tentatively, pleased that he stopped and turned to look at her with one brow quirked in askance. "Who's the Kitsune?"

"I'm Shippo, pretty lady," Shippo returned charmingly, regardless of the fact he was upside down.

"He pulls up weeds," Sesshoumaru told her, "when he is not causing mischief."

"Hey!"

"He's a cutie," Kagome gushed indulgently, as she shook his little fox-paw.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Do not be fooled, he is a teenager and a trickster."

There was another pop and suddenly Kagome was shaking hands with a red-haired teenager wearing a cheeky smile and pinchable dimples.

"Um... hi?"

Sesshoumaru claimed a pointy ear in custody. "We will leave you to your work," he said, bowing politely before towing Shippo away with an air of distaste. Kagome shook her head ruefully.

"Hey," Shippo grumbled, shoving away from the hand that held him by his ear and glowering at the older demon. "Why'd you break my cover! She was totally gonna hug me!"

"Hnn..."

"Oh!" Shippo's eyes lit up with mischief, "I get it, you _like_her!"

Shippo dodged the trowel that was thrown with dazzling accuracy at his head. "Sheesh, _sorry_."

* * *

Prompt: Melt

Words: 421


	22. A Friendly Nudge

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

The clinking of ice-cubes caught Shippo's interests, twin tails swaying lethargically as he spotted Kagome picking her way through the shrubbery towards him. Balanced on one hand was a tray with three glasses of chilled lemonade and her strappy silver shoes dangled from the other hand.

Wiping his soil-coated hands on his jeans, the yokai teenager cheerfully abandoned his weed pulling duties and bounded over to the dainty human. Kitsune didn't grow as tall as some demons, but even so he was a good four inches taller than the petite woman, even when she was wearing her tottering heels.

"For me?" the kitsune inquired, nodding at the glasses she carried.

"And Sesshoumaru," she said, smiling sweetly.

Shippo grinned. "Just Sesshoumaru?" he teased good-naturedly.

Kagome pursed her lips at him and Shippo charitably decided that her red cheeks _could_ have been from the sweltering heat. A clawed hand deftly alleviated Kagome of one of the glasses. And Shippo watched, amused, as Kagome jumped a little at Sesshoumaru's sudden appearance.

"Hnn..." Sesshoumaru drawled as he gazed at the lemonade. "Not iced-tea this time?"

Shippo was intrigued as to why that simple question would encourage such a furiously bashful blush from Kagome. But, what occupied him more was the almost imperceptible glint of playfulness in the gardener's eyes. He'd been under the impression that the demon was made of stone; apparently it wasn't so.

"Kaede-san made it," Kagome mumbled, examining her coral-painted toenails with avid interest. Shippo smirked when he realised Sesshoumaru was observing her feet with just as much awareness.

"It's good!" Shippo cheered as he gulped down the glass in mere seconds.

A giggle bubbled over Kagome's lips. "I'm sure Kaede-san will be glad you think so."

"Especially on a hot day like this," Shippo enthused, gazing up at the cloudless sky and heaving a sigh. "It's enough to make me evaporate out of existence."

With a chuckle, Kagome replied, "I prefer hot weather to rain. I don't like the damp or the cold."

"Like a cat," Shippo niggled, shooting an amused glance in Sesshoumaru's direction. The silver haired demon stared blankly back.

"Rain is necessary for life to continue," Sesshoumaru spoke slowly, "and so is sunshine. A balance must be achieved."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "A nice cooling shower would be good right now."

Sesshoumaru shaded his eyes with a clawed hand as he stared up at the sky pensively. "You will get your rain. There will be a storm within the next few days."

"Thunder and lightning!" Shippo cheered and Kagome pulled a face.

"I'm not a fan of lightning," she divulged.

"It is loud and showy," Sesshoumaru murmured, "which is why you like it," he gave the kitsune a scathing look. Shippo poked his tongue out at his boss cheekily.

"Kagome-san likes the sun 'cause she's bright and cheerful, then," Shippo reasoned, winking at the human.

Sesshoumaru blinked lethargically at the woman and inclined his head softly. "Indeed."

Instantly, Kagome's face lit up at his perceived compliment and Shippo almost rubbed his paws together in glee. Affection returned. Opposites had attracted. Now all they needed was to take that leap of faith. And if they weren't willing to jump... well, he'd just have to see about giving them a friendly nudge.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 543


	23. Out Came the Sunshine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

"I hate rain," Kagome grumbled, peering into the deluge of pouring water that bombarded the pavement. Inside the station it was dry, a little cold but, most importantly, illuminated.

The storm had engulfed Tokyo in darkness, a bleary end to a dreary day. It made five o'clock look more like a bleak twilight. Kagome was less than willing to be swallowed by the harsh elements.

"The rain, again?" Sesshoumaru asked dryly.

"My eternal foe," Kagome joked, "Where'd you go?"

"Procuring provisions," he quipped.

"Huh?"

The silver-haired demon produced an umbrella with a flourish. Kagome clapped her hands appreciatively.

"I'll walk you home," he proclaimed magnanimously, flicking his hair over his broad shoulder.

"My hero," she joked.

A silver brow arched exasperatedly and he ducked his head in reluctant amusement. Deftly opening the umbrella, he crooked his arm for her expectantly.

Kagome smiled a secret smile as she curled her hand around his bicep.

Skirting puddles, they made their way along the dark streets. Few people wanted to venture out in this downpour, so the streets were only occupied by stony-faced commuters.

Sesshoumaru cast her a sidelong look. "You are smiling."

Kagome's eyes glittered. "Yep."

"The rain usually dampens your spirits," he mused.

Kagome indicated a turning and they hurried across the road to a street dotted with sleepy houses.

"Today I'm happier," she conceded, nestling closer to his side as a gust of wind caused the rain to tickle her side. "The rain isn't so bad with you," she admitted bashfully.

Sesshoumaru nodded. In the rain they were closeted off from all other life, a fleeting moment of intimacy and peace in the bustling core of Tokyo. It was quite pleasant.

"Here we are," Kagome murmured, towing Sesshoumaru – and the umbrella – along as she took the lead, leading Sesshoumaru up the shrine steps and under the torii arch. Only when she was safely enclosed under the porch roof did she relinquish her grip on his arm, turning to face him with a disarming smile.

"Thanks!" she chirped. Bright eyed, rosy cheeked and bursting with tangible happiness. Sesshoumaru was momentarily dazed. The indignity of his wet shoulder seemed paltry in the light of her cheerfulness.

"You are welcome." 

* * *

Souta smiled a lopsided smile as he watched his sister wave the silver-haired demon away.

"What is it?" Mrs Higurashi queried.

"I know why Kagome's been humming so cheerfully lately," the eighteen-year-old sang.

* * *

Prompt: Core

Words: 400

Originally posted to dokuga_contest on 27th of June 2011.


	24. Sneaking Suspicion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Kagome stretched like a feline, one arm stretching above her head as she scratched her bare belly with the other before heading into the kitchen. Souta was already stood at the counter, half-watching television as he made breakfast.

"Hey, nee-chan," he grinned at her dishevelled appearance.

"Morning," Kagome muttered as she made herself a cup of tea. Souta dished up and handed his sister a plate before tucking into his own breakfast.

"Got any plans for today?" Souta asked nonchalantly.

Kagome shrugged as she devoured her breakfast. "Maybe a little shopping and helping Jii-chan out with the shrine," she mused aloud.

"Oh," Souta hummed, "not trysting with a certain silver-haired demon, then?"

Kagome choked on her tamagoyaki. "What?"

"I saw him when he walked you home last week," Souta informed her, "I bet he's the cause of your recent good moods."

Kagome's cheeks flamed. "Sesshoumaru is just a co-worker."

Souta snorted and cleared away his plate. "Tell that to your cheeks." 

* * *

Arms laden with shopping, Kagome picked her way through the crowd nimbly. Her gaze was caught by the flower shop on the street corner and she immediately wondered what Sesshoumaru was doing. Oh, she had it bad for the reticent gardener.

Stopping to peruse the array of blooms, she wondered which flowers would take Sesshoumaru's fancy. When a clawed hand thrust a bloom under her nose, she had her answer.

Blinking up at Sesshoumaru in wonder for a moment, she looked back down at the variegated tulip.

"Thanks," she smiled beatifically. "What does it mean?"

"Beautiful eyes," he murmured, tucking it behind her ear in a gesture that was more of a caress.

"Oh," she whispered, ducking her head and looking at him through her lashes. "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru nodded as if satisfied with her response. "You are welcome."

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

Golden eyes flickered in the direction of the apartment above the flower shop. "I live here," he explained simply.

"Oh," Kagome glanced at the little shop with more interest. "Do you own the flower shop?"

Sesshoumaru's lips quirked wryly. "No," he murmured, "Rin-san does."

Intrigued eyes traced the glittering counter, the dainty buttonholes in the sparkling glass display case and the cute little bouquets. The shop was definitely a little too cutesy for Sesshoumaru's tastes.

A warm hand closed on her elbow and Kagome glanced to the side in surprise to find a beautiful woman a little older than herself holding onto her elbow, a bright smile on her face. There were laughter lines around her eyes and lips, and her hands were callused.

"Are you a friend of Sesshoumaru-san's?" the woman asked, brown eyes sparkling as she regarded the variegated tulip tucked behind Kagome's ear.

"Um..." Kagome glanced towards Sesshoumaru for help.

"This is Kagome," Sesshoumaru introduced, putting a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, this is Rin-san."

Rin's smile grew wider upon the introduction and Kagome let out a little exclamation of surprise as the beautiful lady led her further into the shop. "Come on in!" Rin exclaimed with an infectious glee, "Shippo-kun has told me all about you and Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes resignedly. It seemed that those people close to him were meddling again.

"Watch the shop for me, Sesshoumaru-san. Kagome-san and I are going to have tea!" Rin enthused as she ducked into the small kitchen that was attached to the shop.

* * *

Prompt: Tryst

Words: 567

Originally posted to dokuga_contest as a 300 word drabble on July 4th 2011, this is the expanded ficlet.


	25. Exceptional

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Kagome settled herself at the little scrubbed wooden table in the middle of Rin's kitchen; her inquiries into helping the older woman had already been shot down. Rin insisted that Kagome was a guest.

As Rin pottered about the kitchen, procuring saucers, producing cups, boiling water, Kagome watched the woman. She seemed to glitter with an inner happiness that made her one of the most approachable people Kagome had ever been in the company of.

"So," Kagome hummed, tilting her head to one side, "How do you know Sesshoumaru?"

A smile was tossed over Rin's shoulder as she pulled two flower patterned porcelain plates from a cupboard above her head. "I suppose you could say that he raised me," Rin mused.

"Raised you?"Kagome asked, disbelief colouring her tone.

Rin's smile was indulgent as she settled into her seat at the table. "He isn't as young as he looks, Kagome-san. He is a yokai."

Nodding, berating herself for forgetting, Kagome ventured, "He adopted you?"

Laughter bubbled over Rin's lips as she poured from the teapot into Kagome's cup. "His brother always said that Sesshoumaru-san is a sucker for orphans. He adopts people all over the place without ever seeming to try."

Kagome smiled and blew at the steaming brew. "Is that what happened with Shippo-kun?"

Rin pushed a plate of sakura mochi towards Kagome and claimed her own teacup. "He knew Shippo-kun's father, and stepped in when he died to help take care of the boy. A bold move on Sesshoumaru-san's part; most kitsune keep to their own and most inu yokai look upon their trickster nature as inferior. But then, Sesshoumaru-san never really cared for the opinions of others."

Kagome snorted. "Sounds like Sesshoumaru."

Rin bit into her mochi, closing her eyes in bliss. "Sesshoumaru-san made these," she informed Kagome lightly, "try one."

Kagome had to concede that they were absolutely scrumptious. "A man of many talents," Kagome murmured, wiping a crumb away from the corner of her mouth with her fingertips.

"A yokai," Rin corrected, sipping at her tea, "one with very select tastes."

"Oh," Kagome felt a little confused and took refuge in a sip of her tea.

"Did you know that in all the time I've known him," Rin began pensively, "he's never shown any interest in a woman? Perhaps because Inu Yokai mate for life, he's choosy so he doesn't have to spend eternity with someone horrid."

Kagome's lips quirked. "I can imagine that might be repulsive to Sesshoumaru. He seems rather solitary."

Rin drummed her fingers against the table and met Kagome's gaze. "Not solitary, but slow to trust."

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Kagome's fingers brushed the variegated tulip. Tentative fingers removed the bloom so that she could look at it properly.

"You are the first woman Sesshoumaru-san has ever given a flower to, the first woman he's introduced to me," Rin informed her, her tone light but her words heavy. Kagome's bewildered gaze snapped to Rin's astute one.

"Me?"Kagome pressed a hand to her chest in disbelief.

"Yep."

"But... but he's only ever flirted in the most casually imperceptible sense!" Kagome protested, shaking her head so hard that her loose hair whipped her cheeks.

"And he _doesn't_ flirt," Rin prompted, inflecting deliberately, "with anyone except you."

Kagome's eyes grew wide and round. "No way."

Rin's grin was positively impish. "What else could make Sesshoumaru-san act so out of character? You are Sesshoumaru-san's exception."

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 571

A/N: I love Rin 3 I hope you enjoyed!


	26. Show Off

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Kind smiles, genuine warmth and confident persuasion made it very easy for Kagome to yield to Rin's invitation of staying for dinner. Sesshoumaru's gleaming kitchen was soon filled with busy hands; Sesshoumaru had been drafted into helping after he'd closed up the shop and Shippo had turned up on the doorstep with a jaunty smile and a bag of carrots in hand.

Watched over by Rin, the assembled troops diced, simmered, marinated, seasoned and boiled.

Shippo's silly saucer-juggling antics encouraged a giggle from the women, but only earned him a stern eyebrow quirk from Sesshoumaru.

"I'm just having a little fun," the red head protested, adding a ladle to his juggling act with a jaunty flourish.

"As long as your fun doesn't come at the expense of Sesshoumaru's favourite dishes," Rin chided as she added diced vegetables to the pans Sesshoumaru was watching over.

"So many," Kagome commented as Shippo added a sieve to the display. Sesshoumaru stole a wooden spoon from the fray, looking as though he longed to use it to swat at the kitsune's paws.

"I can juggle with kitsune-bi too!" he enthused, waggling his brows at Kagome.

"Not in the kitchen!" Rin chastised fondly.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Your last attempt ended with singed tails, and eyebrows, and hair." His nose wrinkled in disgust.

Shippo managed to look simultaneously abashed and mischievous. "And your favourite haori~"

Sesshoumaru's upturned nose prompted Shippo to poke his tongue out.

Giggles escaped unbidden; Rin hid her face in her sleeve, Kagome ducked her head - her hair hiding her face, but it didn't quite manage to disguise her shaking shoulders.

Seconds later, Shippo gave into the giggles. Leaving Sesshoumaru to pluck the falling dishes out of the midair disapprovingly.

"Wow!" Kagome gasped, genuinely awed. Sesshoumaru allowed himself to preen – just a little.

* * *

Prompt: Foolish

Words: 300


	27. A Tempting Notion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Acting the gentleman he'd been raised as, Sesshoumaru offered to walk Kagome home. The air had gained a chill that raised Goosebumps on Kagome's pale flesh and Sesshoumaru's jacket was soon nonchalantly draped over her shoulders. She snuggled into it, enjoying basking in his warmth and his comforting musk.

Sitting around the table, eating with his family and Kagome, Sesshoumaru had been bludgeoned by the rightness of the situation. But unlike Shippo and Rin he could not cast her into the mould of child. He did not view her as his daughter, like Rin. Kagome fit seamlessly into his life.

Watching her now as the clicking of her heels against the pavement echoed in the darkness, Sesshoumaru couldn't deny the suffused feeling of ease. The fire between them was set at a low smoulder, languidly enchanting. He was certain that Kagome was dangerously addictive.

A disturbance in the tempo of Kagome's footfalls made him glance down at the petite woman. Kagome was hopping on one foot as she fiddled with the intricate straps of her delicate shoes.

"Kagome?"

A squeak tumbled from her lips as she lost her balance and his hand shot out just in time to prevent her toppling down onto the pavement. Clawed fingers wrapped soundly around her elbow as he stepped to her side.

"These stupid shoes are hurting," she mumbled sheepishly, a shamefaced blush rising on her cheeks. Sesshoumaru's lips quirked; this woman had a penchant for wearing distracting shoes that she couldn't walk in.

"They always do," he demurred, rebuffing her chagrined look with a quirk of his brow.

"Hush," she grumbled half-heartedly.

With a lightly mocking bow, Sesshoumaru bent a knee and gestured that she climb onto his back. Kagome pursed her lips, unwilling to admit her eagerness to be closer to him.

"What am I? A koala?" she griped as she clambered onto his broad back. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she clung onto his shoulders, repressing the frisson of bliss as his strong hands closed around her thighs. It felt nice to be held like this, delicately, like she was important.

Indulgently, she rubbed her cheek against his silky hair. When he didn't make a single protesting noise, she laid her head on his shoulder with a soft smile.

A few minutes later, Sesshoumaru was fighting an indulgent smile. Kagome's breathing had evened out and her arms around his shoulders had gone lax. The unbelievable woman had actually felt comfortable enough in his presence to fall asleep on him.

It was a warm glowing sensation to be that trusted by the tiny woman. She knew him as the demon he was. Knew that for all his finery, he was a wolf in sheep's clothing. The fact that she knew of his demon and still trusted him spoke volumes about Kagome.

Though he could travel faster than the human eye could detect, he walked at a leisurely pace. Drawing out his time with Kagome; even if she was asleep, the warm weight of her against his back was indescribably comforting.

The shrine stairs were easily traversed, leaving Sesshoumaru to frown at her front door. He didn't want to wake Kagome, but he was unsure what her family would think about an unknown demon dropping her off, unconscious, on the doorstep.

"Yo," a quiet greeting echoed across the courtyard as a boy of around eighteen stepped out into the porch-light. "Thanks for bringing her back."

Unwillingly, Sesshoumaru handed the slumbering woman over to her kin. Souta smiled at Kagome's disgruntled expression as he held her. "I guess she likes you more."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, turning on his heel to walk away. Perhaps, if he didn't like handing her away, he should keep her...

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 622


	28. A Thorn in his Side

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Dogs were territorial beasts when provoked. And dog demons took their animal counterparts defensiveness to an entirely new level. Especially when someone they were rather possessive over was being pawed at.

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously at the display in the grand entrance way. Kagome smiled, sketching a token bow to the wolf that stood across from her. Brazen, brash and loud, Sesshoumaru often avoided wolves for their uncouth behaviour. And, as the wolf brazenly stole Kagome's hand to place a kiss on her pale skin, Sesshoumaru's disdain for wolves only deepened.

Striding closer to the audacious demon and Kagome, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the demon. The man wore his long hair pulled into a low ponytail and his blue eyes glittered with a challenge that rankled. Wolves had always been a cocky breed.

"Well then," the man purred, ignoring Kagome's attempts to extract her hand and Sesshoumaru's tense posture. "I'll see you next week, Kagome-chan."

"Ah, yes, thank you, Kouga-san," Kagome managed, smiling a little wanly as the wolf finally released her hand and strode away. Tossing his ponytail in Sesshoumaru's face in blatant disregard of the dog demon's might. Sesshoumaru grit his teeth.

They watched the wolf strut back to his vehicle and Kagome shook her head as if she couldn't believe what had just happened. "Well..." she murmured, "that was... intense. Are all wolf demons so..."

"Tiresomely cocksure?" Sesshoumaru supplied rather blandly.

Kagome stifled her giggle with her fingertips. "I guess you really don't like him, huh?"

"Hnn..."

The young woman smiled rather fiendishly. "You're just going to have to cope," she informed him lightly, "He's the head of the company I hired to refurbish the East wing. Naraku-san seemed to find his credentials superb."

"Wolves are experts at boasting," Sesshoumaru deadpanned. "And insufferable."

Kagome shrugged delicately. "I'm sure that you'll be able to employ those incredible avoidance tactics of yours," she niggled. A low sigh escaped her. "Not that I'll be so lucky... he's rather amorous. And even though he owns the company he assured me he'd be handling the renovations personally."

Sesshoumaru's brow twitched. There was a lot of truth in Kagome's words; if he did not wish to be found then none would find him. He could quite easily avoid the wolf-shaped menace. But, in doing so, he'd only expose Kagome to the wolf's ardent indecencies.

With a sidelong glance at Kagome, Sesshoumaru reluctantly resigned himself to keeping company with an obnoxious wolf.

Oh, how the dispassionate had fallen.

* * *

Prompt: N/A

Words: 415


	29. Déjà Vu

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Sat in Kaede's kitchen, Kagome was unashamed to admit that she was in hiding. The wolf demon she had hired to renovate her boss's home had become increasingly amorous. It became habit to check the corridor for Kouga's presence before she left her office.

But as Kouga was gifted with superior olfactory senses, the coincidental collisions in hallways became commonplace. Luckily, the scents of cooking in Kaede's kitchen seemed to shroud her and she could often be found working on the scrubbed wooden kitchen-table whilst Kaede cooked alongside her.

Yet, most perplexingly, Sesshoumaru had started acting out of sorts. Quite often, he sought her out whereas normally he'd stay hidden in his natural element; the garden. Perhaps his frequent visits could be assigned to the presence of Kouga's wolfish renovation team's takeover of most of the property. But, even then, he could have retreated to his greenhouses.

Kagome could've sworn that he was looking out for her.

Kaede chuckled as Kagome paused at the heavy wooden door, sticking her head out tentatively to check that the coast was clear.

Kagome turned back to the old woman, rolling her bright blue eyes. "If he manhandles me one more time, Kaede-san, I might hurt him!"

"It is a wolf's nature," Kaede admonished, "he means you no harm."

With a snort, Kagome stepped out into the corridor, and was caught up instantly by a strong pair of arms.

Kouga grinned down at her, a fang peeking over his bottom lip. "Kagome-chan, have you been avoiding me?" he asked with a wink.

Kagome controlled the urge to kick him and smiled wanly. "Of course not, Kouga-san."

"Wolves, wolves, everywhere and not one with a brain," a chipper voice sang a taunting little ditty.

Kagome's head flicked to the left, pleased to see Shippo, the exuberant kitsune's tails swishing mischievously. Beside him, stone-faced and scowling, stood Sesshoumaru.

Kouga growled low at the insult and Kagome used the wolf's distraction to duck out from his arms.

Déjà vu hit as she was once again swept up by a pair of arms. Sesshoumaru clasped her to his chest for a moment, their gazes locking, before he spirited her away.

Shippo chuckled mockingly at Kouga's dumbstruck expression. "I think Sesshoumaru just asserted a prior claim."

The wolf started, some of his bravado returning to him. "She hasn't accepted his suit yet. And a good wolf loves a chase."

* * *

Prompt: Caught

Words: 400


	30. Rain Check

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

"We're in a broom-closet," Kagome whispered, her breath tickling Sesshoumaru's ear in the confined space.

"Hnn..." Sesshoumaru breathed, rubbing his forehead with his palm. His only thought had been to steal her away from the loathsome wolf that pursued her; he hadn't thought about the confined space he'd forced himself into. The scent of Kagome scrambled his thought processes, and he couldn't seem to release her from his iron embrace.

Kagome laughed and he fought off a shiver as the warm exhale of air from her lips made Goosebumps rise on his flesh. Though in the diminished she could barely make out those glowing golden eyes – so catlike – Sesshoumaru could run his eyes over her features to his heart's content.

"I'm not complaining," she dropped her forehead to his shoulder. "After Kouga's manhandling, this is nice."

"The wolf seeks to claim you," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Huh," Kagome scowled adorably. "We'll see about that," she rumbled.

A smirk caught Sesshoumaru's lips; her fierceness only enhanced her beauty.

"He will not have you," Sesshoumaru pledged lowly.

Kagome averted her gaze. "You sound... jealous," she ventured.

A low growly scoff echoed in the confined space. "I would have you," he murmured, his voice strong as ever, but Kagome's heart was warmed. Unlike Kouga, Sesshoumaru was giving her the option of rejecting him – restoring her faith in chivalry.

"Did you just ask me to go out with you?" she clarified tentatively.

"Hnn..."

Kagome's smiled as she reached behind her and gripped the handle of the closet, drawing it open and stepping into the corridor.

"I might consider your suit," Kagome teased, "but could you try again when we're not surrounded by cleaning products?"

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched as he brought her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on her wrist. "Look forward to it."

* * *

Prompt: Repair

Words: 300

* * *

Prompt: Caught

Words: 400


	31. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Kagome's forehead made contact with the table in the karaoke bar with a resounding thunk. Her dramatic moment ruined by the stickiness of the countertop, she shot back into a sitting position and rubbed at her forehead with a clean napkin.

The looks of sympathy from her assembled friends were not helping her depression, but the Long Island Iced Tea Ayumi placed in front of her might help take her mind off things. It was some ungodly hour and, in the spirit of having fun with her friends, they'd drunk like they were still in university. It had been fun for a while but now she was feeling the effects of a long night out and her temperament was slipping.

"So," Eri began, always one to dive in there headfirst, "What's with the mopey-face? I thought you and the hunky gardener were hitting it off?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed and the corners of her lips downturned. Sango crooked an eyebrow in question and the other sat forward slightly in anticipation.

"Oh dear," Ayumi sympathised.

Yuka pulled a sympathetic face. "Oh god, he's not gay is he?"

"I said he was too pretty to be straight," Eri commented smugly.

"He's not gay," Kagome grumbled exasperatedly. "In fact, he kinda asked me out." The last came out as a garbled rush.

"Well!" Ayumi exulted, "That's great..." Her kind brown eyes caught Kagome's morose expression. "Isn't it?"

Kagome ducked her head, cheeks heating. "We were in a cleaning cupboard at the time."

Eri's eyebrows practically hit her hairline. "Go, Kagome-chan!"

Yuka giggled, waggling her eyebrows in an impressed manner.

"It wasn't like that," Kagome protested, her blush becoming more garish. "Nothing happened... and when he asked me out, I kinda told him to try again when we weren't in a broom closet."

"It's a miracle you aren't still a virgin," Eri commented, shaking her head as if Kagome had let her down. Poking her tongue out, Kagome threw her balled-up napkin at her friend.

"An enclosed space with that hunky gardener," Yuka sighed dreamily, "I wouldn't have been talking... or saying no."

"Yuka-chan!"

"My problem is, it's been a week since then, and he hasn't done anything!" Kagome's features became downcast; she was feeling rather jilted by Sesshoumaru's casual behaviour.

Sango let out a gusty breath. "Maybe you're looking at this wrong."

Kagome glanced at her level-headed friend. Out of all of them, Sango was the problem solver, raised by her father; a human who worked in human-demon liaisons, Sango was adept at seeing through to the heart of situations.

"What do you mean?"

"You asked him to ask you again," Sango murmured, "he could have seen that as a rejection."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror. "But he said to 'look forward to it.'"

Sango frowned pensively. "Then, he could be waiting for the perfect moment," she pointed out reasonably. "Some demons enjoy displaying for their partner."

"As long as he doesn't keep her waiting too long," Ayumi said.

Sango pursed her lips. "Did he actually ask you out, Kagome-chan?"

"Huh?"

"What was his wording, exactly?"

Kagome wrinkled up her nose, attempting to recall exactly how he'd said it. "It was something about 'having me'."

Sango nodded. "So I guess you should take into account that he might want to claim you in demonic terms."

Kagome frowned. "Is that different from dating?"

Sango smiled, a little sympathetic and a little exasperated. "Try a little more permanent."

"Demons certainly don't do anything by halves," Yuka reminisced, her eyes taking on a dreamy quality.

"Okaaay," Eri drawled, rolling her eyes at Yuka's antics.

But Kagome had stopped listening – she'd completely forgotten about demon customs. Demons rarely dated, they would have sex, but relationships were forged tentatively as they almost always became permanent. Which meant immortality was in the cards for any humans involved.

"Maybe he's giving you a chance to back out," Sango murmured in an aside, those brown eyes sombre. "Not every girl who dreams of a happily ever after wants the 'ever after' to be quite so literal."

More bewildered than she liked, Kagome looked down at her lap, wringing her hands. Had Sesshoumaru intended a serious relationship, one that she supposed was technically more serious than marriage? Or was he merely adhering to human customs? His solemn reticence was an integral part of his character, but she couldn't help but wish he'd been a bit more forthcoming this once.

"I don't know what he wants," she murmured, a crease forming between her furrowed brows.

Sango smiled, patting Kagome's slumped shoulder. "Decide what you want first," she advised, "And, then, _ask him_ what he wants. Don't make this more complicated."

Kagome laughed a little. "What would I do without you, Sango-chan?"

Sango scoffed. "Run around in circles." With a teasing smile she amended, "You'd get there eventually, but slowly."

"Sometimes I think I regress to being a giggling teenager," Kagome admitted, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Some of us are still stuck there," Eri retorted, tossing a thumb at Yuka who poked her tongue out in retaliation.

"The Kagome-chan I know," Ayumi murmured, smiling shyly, "knows how to take charge."

Kagome winked. "Someone has to."

* * *

Prompt: Ungodly Hour

Words: 862


	32. Heart of a Poet

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update this, especially considering how I left it. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The greenhouse door slid open slowly and Sesshoumaru turned to watch Kagome enter the humid environment, a bottle of water in one hand. A small frown creased his brow as she calmly handed over the cool liquid, a polite smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Since their little rendezvous in the closet a few weeks ago, he'd been patiently waiting for her to show some sort of sign of acceptance to his advances so that he could finally claim her as his own. Unfortunately, Kagome had been nothing but her usual happy self, making him wonder if she wasn't simply pretending the entire incident had never happened. Did she not want him?

Self-doubt was a new emotion, one he wasn't predisposed to dealing with – he found himself unsure, uncertain and impatient. He'd never taken his mother's lectures on courting to heart and now he was at a loss as to how to iron out his tangled love life.

Movement caught his eye and he turned away from the pot-plant he was re-potting, giving Kagome his full attention as she shrugged from her dark cardigan, leaving her in the silky blouse and pencil skirt which cinched in her tiny waist. With a slow smile at him from under her lashes, Kagome plucked a lush red strawberry from the pot beside her and – holding his gaze – she very carefully bit into it. Sticky juices ran from the plump fruit, over her full bottom lip until her little pink tongue darted out and licked it away.

Deliberately popping the other half of the fruit into her wicked mouth, she plucked another from the plant and held it out, silently beckoning him closer with those stormy blue eyes. Sesshoumaru stalked closer, grasping her slim wrist in his calloused hand and pulled her closer, his other hand falling to hold her waist. Deliberately, he bent his head, allowing his hair to fall and brush against her arms, eliciting a shiver that brought a smile to his face. With tantalisingly slow movements, he took the fruit from in between her fingers, being sure to carefully wrap his lips around his fingers as she fed him.

The sweet juices of the fruit burst over his tongue as Sesshoumaru straightened, retaining his possessive hold on her. Kagome's gaze burned brightly.

"Will you accept my suit?" he rumbled, voice deep and husky, "Knowing that it means forever?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she murmured.

Triumph sang through his blood as he dipped his head once more, this time to claim Kagome's lips with his own. She'd owned his heart for a long while, but now he was beginning to feel hers thrumming in his chest.

* * *

Bemusedly, Kagome blinked at the little dell she'd been spirited away to by her demon. Sesshoumaru had never shown her this little golden patch of the garden before and she wondered if he'd been saving it for this occasion.

Carefully, he assembled her in his lap before he leant back against the cherry blossom tree behind them. It was the same tree he'd given her a clipping from when they'd first met.

"Do you know what demonic mating entails?" Sesshoumaru asked lowly, the words rumbling through his chest and into her back, eliciting a delicious shiver.

"Having you forever?" she asked, linking her slender fingers with his claw-tipped digits and pulling his hands into her lap.

"Letting you go will never be an option," he murmured, dropping his chin onto her head.

Kagome laughed softly, musically, "I'm pretty sure that's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me."

Sesshoumaru gently nuzzled her hair, her scent surrounding him and making it all but impossible to concentrate on what he needed to say.

"I have lived a long time," he explained slowly, tasting each word before he spoke it, "but I am not rich. I have no wealth to share with you except the wealth of my love for you."

Kagome spun in his lap, managing to somehow straddle his waist as she gripped his face between her hands. Blue eyes sparkled as they gazed into earnest golden ones.

"I was wrong," she hummed, running a hand through his hair reverently, "_that_ was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me."

The corner of Sesshoumaru's wicked mouth lifted up in a smirk. "I was a poet once; it seems I can still make use of those skills, even if they are rusty."

"I love you," Kagome spoke surely and with a bright smile that was for him alone.

Those words were the most beautiful poetry Sesshoumaru had ever heard.

* * *

A/N: Why, yes, yes I can be incredibly mushy when I want to be. Hope you enjoyed this! This is rounding up nicely, but not over yet; stay tuned!


	33. A Fox's Tale

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, a smile already on her lips and glanced down at Sesshoumaru's sleeping profile. Disentangling her hand from his hair, she eased away from her mate, her rumbling stomach egging her on.

Pulling Sesshoumaru's discarded shirt over her head, Kagome spared a glance over her shoulder at the sleeping demon she could now call hers. His face relaxed in sleep, his long silver hair fanning over the pillows, he looked almost angelic. She had to fight the urge to rub her eyes and felt her heart fill with possessiveness knowing that he was hers. She'd never really entertained the notion of possessiveness before; she supposed it was a little of Sesshoumaru rubbing off on her.

As she watched, Sesshoumaru stirred in his sleep, reaching out for her restlessly. When he couldn't find her, he grasped the pillow she'd slept on and pulled it to him instead. Kagome's heart melted a little more.

* * *

Padding slowly across the hardwood flooring of Sesshoumaru's apartment, Kagome cautiously wandered into the pristine kitchen, only to double take at the sight of Shippo sat calmly at the table, reading a newspaper.

Jumping and slapping her hand over her heart, she shot the kitsune a reproachful look, "You scared the hell out of me!"

"So..." the adolescent Kitsune's tails swayed knowingly, "you slept over?"

Kagome anxiously adjusted the shirt she'd borrowed from Sesshoumaru, attempting to ensure that it covered her thighs more modestly. "How did you get in here?"

Unfortunately her tugging only resulted in revealing the mating bite on her shoulder and Shippo's grin grew leaps and bounds.

"Is that a mating mark?" he asked, glee dripping from his tone.

The blush crept up on her and flooded her cheeks with colour but Shippo barely had a moment to laugh at her bashfulness before her very irate mate picked him up by his tails and threw him from the apartment. Baring a fang in an obvious warning, Sesshoumaru slammed the door on the intruder and returned to his mate who stood frozen with embarrassment in her kitchen.

Scooping up the petite woman, he deposited her onto one of the stools on the breakfast bar and opened his fridge, fetching a carton of grapes from within. Pressing a juicy morsel against her lips, he waited patiently for her to eat it.

Once she swallowed, her worries tumbled out, "I can't believe Shippo knows!" she gave a little moue of distress.

"You thought we could keep it a secret?" he prodded, popping another grape into her mouth.

Chewing and swallowing, Kagome answered, "No, it's just he's so young... he shouldn't know about us doing _that_."

Sesshoumaru flicked her forehead in a reprimanding fashion. "He is a teenager and, in actual years, he is older than you," he reminded her.

Kagome dropped her forehead onto his bare shoulder. "I know," she groaned, "I'm just a very private person; that was so embarrassing!"

Deciding not to mention that the fox could also probably smell their combined scents, Sesshoumaru stroked her hair back from her face."Kitsune are prone to meddling," Sesshoumaru murmured, "but I'm not about to let that distract you."

Kagome giggled as she was once again gathered against Sesshoumaru's chest. The demon carried his precious cargo back to his den where he would once again discover more about the person he loved. Luckily for the very tactile demon, his mate also enjoyed learning through touch and they were finding out more about each other with each caress.

Shippo grinned as Kagome's giggle found him on the pavement outside the apartment; he wandered away, whistling a jaunty tune beneath his breath. It was amazing to see Sesshoumaru finally fall in love and strangely satisfying to know he'd been there to give him a push in the right direction.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this little snippet of Sesshoumaru and Kagome's newly mated life. If you have a moment, I'd love to hear from you in a review!


	34. Mother Bear

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome paused at the bottom of the shrine steps and turned to look at Sesshoumaru. His inscrutable gaze was fixed on the torii at the top of the staircase.

"You worried about meeting my family?" Kagome guessed, swinging their clasped hands gently.

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. "My father was never there; my mother became bitter and festered alone. My half-brother hates me for reasons I can't even begin to hypothesise. I am not good with family."

Kagome stepped up to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Whenever Sesshoumaru spoke so affluently it was because he was feeling wrong footed. "My father, as you know, was also never there. My mother is the kindest woman I know and my brother is a brat, but a good guy at heart. But those people you mentioned aren't your family any more. Rin and Shippo are your family."

Sesshoumaru blinked. "I have lived long enough that I have made my own," he realised smoothing a hand through Kagome's silky hair. "Interesting."

"Next week we can bring Shippo and Rin over. Mama and Rin will get along like a house on fire but we'll have to watch Souta and Shippo; they'll be trouble together."

Inclining his head, Sesshoumaru squeezed his mate's hand gratefully and they started up the staircase together.

"Oh," Kagome exclaimed as something occurred to her, "I forgot to mention another part of my family."

"Demon begone!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes crossed as he stared up at the sutra stuck to his forehead.

"My grandpa," Kagome tried to muffle her laughter as she restrained the old man who had accosted them, "he's a little zany."

"Zany," Sesshoumaru drawled.

* * *

Kagome was holding his hands hostage as her mother cleaned the residual paste from his forehead with a damp cloth. He didn't enjoy people he barely knew fussing over him, but Mrs Higurashi refused to take no for an answer, reminding him very much of Rin in one of her coddling moods.

Yet, the reason Kagome was keeping his hands in her custody, sat opposite him at the table. Souta was still laughing at his predicament and Kagome's snapping only seemed to invigorate him. The boy was just as much a troublemaker as Shippo.

"I hope you like Udon," Mrs Higurashi commented.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru murmured softly.

"So," Souta stretched out the word teasingly, the eighteen-year-old quietly comfortable with his position of family joker, "isn't mated even more permanent than being married?"

His mother frowned at him. "Souta," she cautioned.

The Higurashi siblings glared at each other fiercely over the table. "So If it's like marriage; how come we weren't invited to see your mating, sis?" he waggled his eyebrows.

Kagome gasped in outrage and this time Sesshoumaru was the one keeping her hands held hostage so that she didn't strangle her brother.

Mrs Higurashi hit her son around the back of his head. "Souta! Mind your manners, Sesshoumaru-san will think he's mated into a strange family."

Souta rubbed his head and rolled his eyes. "He already got attacked by a crazy old grandpa wielding sutras; I think the jig is up."

* * *

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" Kagome asked as they walked away from the shrine later that evening, bellies full and feeling lethargic. The street they were on was lined with fragrant cherry blossom trees interspersed between street lamps creating a peaceful night garden as the couple walked home.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered softly, "it wasn't."

Indeed, the highlight of his night had been the moment the kind gentle Higurashi matriarch had cornered him in the kitchen nook and told him he'd better look after her baby girl. A mother bear when protecting her cubs, she'd stared him down regardless of his age and species. He was quietly impressed.

"Mama liked Rin's flowers," Kagome remembered, "I have a feeling they'll get along well."

"Hnn..." Sesshoumaru stopped, tugging Kagome to a halt through their entwined hands.

"What's up?" Kagome asked, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Wait," he said, pressing a long finger against her lips.

All of a sudden a warm gust of wind kicked up and the sakura trees danced in the breeze. Flowers fled the swaying boughs and Kagome laughed, holding her fluttering skirt down as they got tangled in her hair and Sesshoumaru's hair.

"Did the trees tell you this was going to happen, gardener-san?" she asked, her smile wide and open.

Sesshoumaru tucked one of the blooms behind her ear. "Hnn," he grumbled, pressing his lips against hers.

Kagome laughed at her mate. "You look so pretty with those flowers in your hair," she teased, tugging on a silken strand.

He growled playfully, threading his hand through his hair and pulling loose the blossoms. "Hnn," he murmured, catching her hand and continuing on down the street.

"What?" Kagome asked lightly.

"I was simply thinking of the ways you can apologise for that statement later," he said, eyes smouldering. And, suddenly, Kagome was looking forward to it too.

* * *

A/N: Family time! Did you enjoy it? Tell me in the reviews, I love to hear from you.


End file.
